barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
2006
Major Events *January 21: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour begins performing at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama. *February 7: Let's Go to the Beach, a re-release of Barney's Beach Party, is released to stores. It is the final home video that was released on VHS. *March 7: Let's Go to the Beach (Soundtrack) was released to stores. *May 2: Let's Go to the Farm (Soundtrack) was released to stores. *June 6: It's Time for Counting and Barney Songs are both released on DVD. *June 20: "HIT Entertainment" announces the addition of Riff to the Barney franchise. *August 2: Barney makes an appearance at Hollywood Radio & Television Society Presents Kids Day 2006. *September 5: Let's Make Music is released to stores. It is the first home video that was never released on VHS because Barney VHS tapes become obsolete worldwide. "Riff" makes his debut in that video. *September 15: Season 10 premieres on PBS. *September 27: Barney and Riff appeared on "Live with Regis and Kelly". *October 13: Season 10 finale on PBS. *October 17: The DVD 3-pack, "Dino-Riffic Collection!" is released to stores. *November 23: Barney is no longer seen at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 10 (2006) Welcomecousinriff.jpg|Welcome, Cousin Riff|link=Welcome, Cousin Riff Specialskills.jpg|Special Skills|link=Special Skills Airplanes.jpg|Airplanes|link=Airplanes Boats.jpg|Boats|link=Boats Butterflies.jpg|Butterflies|link=Butterflies Bugs.jpg|Bugs|link=Bugs Shapes.jpg|Shapes|link=Shapes (episode) Colors.jpg|Colors|link=Colors Seeing.jpg|Seeing|link=Seeing Hearing.jpg|Hearing|link=Hearing Gladtobeme.jpg|Glad to Be Me|link=Glad to Be Me Arts.jpg|Arts|link=http:Arts Movement.jpg|Movement|link=Movement Bjssnackattack.jpg|BJ's Snack Attack|link=BJ's Snack Attack Counting.jpg|Counting|link=Counting Letters.jpg|Letters|link=Letters Pets.jpg|Pets|link=Pets Vets.jpg|Vets|link=Vets Winter.jpg|Winter|link=Winter Summer.jpg|Summer|link=Summer Caring.jpg|Caring|link=Caring Rhythm.jpg|Rhythm|link=Rhythm Playinggames.jpg|Playing Games|link=Playing Games Funwithreading.jpg|Fun with Reading|link=Fun with Reading Makingmistakes.jpg|Making Mistakes|link=Making Mistakes (episode) Separation.jpg|Separation|link=Separation Daysoftheweek.jpg|Days of the Week|link=Days of the Week Sharing.jpg|Sharing|link=Sharing Rabbits.jpg|Rabbits|link=Rabbits Ducksandfish.jpg|Ducks and Fish|link=Ducks and Fish Mothergooseepisode.jpg|Mother Goose|link=Mother Goose (episodes Fairytales.jpg|Fairy Tales|link=Fairy Tales Thingsicando.jpg|Things I Can Do|link=Things I Can Do Differences.jpg|Differences|link=Differences Dancing.jpg|Dancing|link=Dancing Singing.jpg|Singing|link=Singing Neighborhoods.jpg|Neighborhoods|link=Neighborhoods Careers.jpg|Careers|link=Careers China.jpg|China|link=China Kenya.jpg|Kenya|link=Kenya New Barney Songs Nothing Is Worse Than A Broken Toy.jpg|Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy|link=Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy Thetoyfactorysong.jpg|The Toy Factory Song|link=The Toy Factory Song Ifyouimagine.jpg|If You Imagine|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/If_You_Imagine Ihearmusiceverywhere.jpg|I Hear Music Everywhere|link=I Hear Music Everywhere Adventuringatthefair.jpg|Adventuring at the Fair|link=Adventuring at the Fair Maryhadalittlelambremix.jpg|Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Had_A_Little_Lamb_%28Remix%29 Tryingsomethingnew.jpg|Trying Something New|link=Trying Something New Howdoesthisthingwork.jpg|How Does This Thing Work?|link=How Does This Thing Work? Youcanmakemusicwithanything.jpg|You Can Make Music with Anything|link=You Can Make Music with Anything Whycanti.jpg|Why Can't I?|link=Why Can't I? Sing Your Song.jpg|Sing Your Song|link=Sing Your Song Afriendlikeyou.jpg|A Friend Like You|link=A Friend Like You Flyinginaplane.jpg|Flying in a Plane|link=Flying in a Plane Togethertogether.jpg|Together, Together|link=Together, Together Playingtheshapes.jpg|Playing the Shapes|link=Playing the Shapes Whenyouhear.jpg|When You Hear|link=When You Hear Excerciseisgoodforyou.jpg|Exercise is Good for You|link=Exercise is Good for You Themadsong.jpg|The Mad Song|link=The Mad Song Waytocount.jpg|Way to Count|link=Way to Count Thebooboosong.jpg|The Boo Boo Song|link=The Boo Boo Song Thevetsong.jpg|The Vet Song|link=The Vet Song Ifallthesnowflakes.jpg|If All the Snowflakes|link=If All the Snowflakes Barneysbirthdaysong.jpg|Barney's Birthday Song|link=Barney's Birthday Song Wontyouimaginewithme.jpg|Won't You Imagine with Me?|link=Won't You Imagine with Me? Whatabigmistake.jpg|What a Big Mistake!|link=What a Big Mistake! Imissyou.jpg|I Miss You|link=I Miss You Abrightnewday.png|A Bright New Day|link=A Bright New Day Bestoffriends.jpg|Best of Friends|link=Best of Friends Beingme.jpg|Being Me|link=Being Me Cast & Crew Cast ''' * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Josh Martin / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) *Emma (Hope Henderson) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) *Peter (Preston Strother) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Danny (Darrak White) *Haley (Christina Burdette) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Riley (Reagen Rees) *Adam (Jackson Pace) *Samantha (Miranda Money) *Carmen (Chloe Colville) *Abigail (Hayley Sharp) *Patty (Cameron tenNapel) *Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) *Jessica (Marisa Salatino) *Madison (Abby Loncar) *Matthew (Choyse Hall) *Hope (Sydney Reinhardt) *Morgan (Madeline Bell) *Joey (Bryce Cass) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) *Kathy (Kaitlin Lindey) *Audrey (Chelsea Huss) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Kaitlyn (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Becky (Grace Vowell) *Jake (Zachary Flores) *Michael (Michael Taber) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Anna (Mia Ford) *Melanie's Dad (Ron Gonzales) *Melanie's Mom (Shannon McGrann) '''Crew Executive Producer * Karen Barnes Editors * Amy Polk * Julie Dunn * Tim Werner * Laura Cargile * Mark Clive (Special Effects Editor) Directors * Fred Holmes * Jim Rowley * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Brian Mack (Associate Director) * Larry Allen (Associate Director) * Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Second Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Tom Voight (Technical Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) Writers * Carter Crocker * Michael Anthony Steele * Cheryl Ammeter * Stephen White * M.G. Hamilton * Fred Holmes * Perri Verdino-Gates * Jim Lewis * Karl Geurs * Charlotte Spivey * Hannah Hall Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer/Second Unit Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (Consulting Producer) * Julie Hutchings Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Scot Osborne (Set Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Managers * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Traci Hutton (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * Jacquelyn Robbins (Production Accounting Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) Coordinators * Halim Jabbour (Production Coordinator) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * Regan Adair (Talent Coordinator) * Andrea Perkins (Second Unit Talent Coordinator) * Christine Lanning (Extras Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Craft Coordinator) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (also Studio Engineer) Supervisors * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Character Costume Shop Supervisor) * Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Timm Bland (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera/Jib Operator) * Paul Gore (Second Unit Camera Operator) * Randy Breedlove (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) Utilities * Jason Edwards (Video Utility) * Gilbert Gonzales (Video Utility) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Utility) * Todd Hopkins (Audio Utility) Photographers * Dennis Full (Still Photographer) * Paul Gore (Secound Unit Digital Photographer) Mixers * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Electricians * Ricky Long (Best Boy Electrician) * Billy Adamson * Dennis Haden * Mark Herrmann * Stephen Ritchey * James Soward * Darrel Tawney * Mark Zapeda Grips * Billy Adamson * Dennis Haden * Mark Herrmann * Stephen Ritchey * James Soward * Darrel Tawney * Mark Zapeda * Scott Hello (Second Unit Grip) Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Lead Men * Greg Beutel * Shauni Mast-Wall (Character Costume Shop Lead) Swing Crew * Adrian Ankersheil (Prop Swing) * Eric Elson (Art Department Swing) * Brac Love (Art Department Swing) Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Artist) Painters * Cathy Miller (Scenic Painter) * Stephanie Dalvit (Face Painter) Greens * Kelley Murry Carpenters * Dan Fitzner * Kerry McCall * Stephen Conner Decorators * Leigh Van Straten-Herrmann Shoppers * Stephanie Emery (Art Department Shopper) * Carolyn Kramer (Wardrobe Shopper) * Karen Swerling (Wardrobe Shopper) Construction * Larry Langley (Set Construction) * Roy Allerano (Set Construction) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Stitchers * Margaret Foster * Carol Regan * Brooke Wilkerson * Kent Parker Costumers * Brooke Wilkerson (Set Costumer) * Kent Parker (Set Costumer) Players * Janet Bush (Wardrobe Day Player) First Hands * Barbara Wood (Character Costume Shop First Hand) Technicians * Phillip Yonkos (Character Technician) Wranglers * Margaret Foster (Character Lead Wrangler) * Brian Keith Rhodes (Character Wrangler) * Aisha Richards (Character Wrangler) * Sarah Swartz (Character Wrangler) Interns * Gary Hostetler (Character Wrangler Intern) Digitizers * John Coleman Audio * Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) Notes * Sheila Hornsby (Second Unit Script Notes) Researchers * Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) Teachers * Traci Churchman Instructors * Lindsey Holloway (Violin Instructor for Let's Make Music) Paramedics * Bobby Butler Craft Services * Lisa Backs Choreographers * Doug Miller * Joel Ferrell Property Master * Tim Thomaston Accountant * Jayne Royall (Production Accountant) Lyricists/Composers * Joe Phillips * Scott Erickson * John Marsden * Willy Welch * Jeff Zahn * Judy Rothman * Gary Moore Assistants * Elise Lavallee (Assistant Choreographer) * Leslie Allen (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Adrian Neely (Jib Assistant) * Brad Womack (Audio Assistant) * Brenda Galgan (Audio Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Assistant Props) * Robert Reed (Assistant to Production Designer) * Regina Rutherford (Makeup/Hair Assistant) * Tonya Leonard (Wardrobe Assistant/Costumer) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Design Assistant) * Diana O'Neal (Assistant Costumer) * Shauna Wier (Executive Assistant) * Desiree Avalos (Production Assistant) * Tyler Burke (Production Assistant) * Ashley Burleson (Production Assistant) * Patrick Dwyer (Production Assistant) * Marcus Laws (Production Assistant) * Luis Martinez (Production Assistant) * Jeremy McKibben (Production Assistant) * William Rain (Production Assistant) * Lee Trull (Production Assistant) * Danny Williams (Production Assistant) Executive in Charge * Jocelyn Stevenson (Executive in Charge of Production) Category:Timeline